


Princess

by docmatthew



Category: The Beatles
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom!John, M/M, Sub!Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmatthew/pseuds/docmatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick smut fic I wrote for one of my fab rp partners. John is Paul's Dom and he's just trying to get his princess to act like a good little princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

John carefully secures the chains around his lover's chest and arms. Not to tight but enough that Paul can't move. His hands are free and as John locks the last chain into place he whispered into Paul's ear. 

"Left hand stays here-" he moves Paul's hand to the chain that's wrapped around his waist. "Right stay on the wall." John puts his right hand where he likes. 

Paul is already trembling with need, the craving to submit to whatever torture Master John has planned. He watched in awe as his Master got at eye level with his cock and took in the whole shaft. 

Paul gasped loudly and his hands nearly move. 'No!' He yells at himself in his head. Instead of moving his hands he starts making the sounds he knows Master John loved to hear. Moans of 'Oh Master' and groans. He even begs, 'Master! Please don't stop!'

Right as Master John takes him to the edge he pulls away and Paul is left screaming for more. 

"Master, please! Oh god. Please. I'm so close, Master!" He shouts frantically. 

Master John smirks and shakes his head. "Only good princesses get to come, and you haven't shown me you're a good princess yet."

"I am a good-" he cuts off. He hates being called that and he refuses to call himself that.

"And that's why you aren't a good princess." Master John lightly slaps his cock around causing Paul to shake from the pleasure/pain. "Say it princess and you can come."

He shakes his head and Master John sighs. He keeps slapping his cock, harder and harder each time. "Fuckin' say it, bitch!" He slaps Paul across the face as well. 

"Princess! I'm a good princess!" Paul cries. 

Master John grins and starts jerking him off. "That's right. My good little slutty princess. My fuck toy. My princess." He whispers dirtily into Paul's ear until he causes Paul to come completely undone. 

Paul screams out, sobbing as he comes. John had finally broken him down completely.


End file.
